


Our Baby

by orphan_account



Series: Having a baby just to fuck. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I sowwy mommy!" The 2 year old son shouted as Kate stuffed a second marker into his tight hole. She told him not to draw on the wall...Comment if you like my story. DONT READ OR COMMENT IF YOU DONT LIKE!!!





	Our Baby

Kate retired from being a Pediatrician when she got pregnant with twins. Her husband,Eric, a homeschool teacher supported the decision.They got married right after high school after coming up with an elaborate plan of how they was going to live peacefully while carrying out their sexual desires. It all started with Lilly. A beautiful plump 1 year old girl with snow white skin. She had dark black hair and sea blue eyes. Her parents trusted the wrong neighbor to watch her for a few hours. The beautiful teenager named Kate, with long curly blonde hair and brown eyes. She was such a innocent looking girl. Perfect the parents thought. Kate was ecstatic to watch the babygirl. Dancing in the mirror as she got ready, her mind filled with lewd thoughts of what she could do. The baby wouldn't mind if she rubbed here or kissed there right? What does a 1 year old know about right and wrong? Kate was dating Eric, this cute teenage boy with brown hair and mesmerizing green eyes, at the time of the babysitting gig and decided to ask him to come over after she put Lily to sleep.Eric said he would be there in 20 minutes and hung up.Kate has been fascinated in babies, toddlers and young children ever since puberty. She knew a lot about a babies bodies and their limits. Lilly was the first child that she was going to test her knowledge on. 

Kate decided to check Lilly's diaper one last time before leaving her to her slumber. She licked her lips as she gazed down at the 1 year old's tiny pink pussy. Her lips parted just enough for Kate to see her slit. She wanted to destroy Lilly by rubbing her insides deeply. Kate knew it was wrong to the world but it was so right to her. She spat on the baby's pussy and rubbed it on her hole. It was so soft and precious. The lips wrapping around her finger as she rubbed in between them. She poked at the slit, circled it and went back to rubbing. Parting the lips, she rubbed the rosebud in the center, The baby's face wrinkling up from the sensitive feeling. Kate was growing wetter by the second, after a couple minutes of her spitting on Lily and rubbing. She couldn't take it anymore and decided to penetrate her. 

She was careful not to bruise Lily knowing the parents would notice. She aligned her finger to Lily's hole. Pressing to no avail, Kate's pussy jumping at thought of being inside of her and Knowing how tiny she was made her leak. She pressed again , harder this time and started to work her way inside. It was so tight, gripping her finger, sucking her in. Kate was in awe as to how the girl was stretched around her finger. The scene so sexy she contemplated taking a picture.Lilly wasn't awake but was slightly whimpering as Kate pumped her finger in and out of her hole. Kate started touching herself with her other hand. " This is what you wanted right?" Kate insisted. " You wanted me to violate your 1 year old pussy, you're such a good girl taking my finger deep inside."Kate said as she came from the sensations and looked up to see Eric walking in.

She quickly pulled her finger out , stuttering to try to explain herself as juices dripped from her fingers. She totally forgot about Eric coming over and didn't manage time as she got fully immersed in finger fucking Lily. Eric's facial expression oddly sinister. "Do it again." he grunted out as he started rubbing the bulge coming from his pants. "Wait what?" Kate said eyes wide with curiosity as to what he meant. " I said do it again. I've been watching you. I came early and opened the door using their spare key. That was sexy Kate. Finger her again." He explained.

Kate smiled at what was happening and a was bit hesitant but eagerly thrusted her finger back into the baby as she watched her boyfriend pull down his pants and stroke his dick. After a few minutes of him pumping, he came on the baby's face and kissed Kate. That was how he found out she had a thing for children and loved her more because he did too.

After that day, Eric and Kate talked about what happened all day. They talked about how they first got into children, how they knew and what they liked. Eric told Kate about a dream he had about fucking his own children. Getting hot off the thought of destroying her own child to carry out her fantasies. Kate jokingly said "let's do it then. Let's have children and fuck them lol. You can home school them and I'll be a retired pediatrician so I'll know how to care for them if they get sick I'll treat it." He quickly said ok after complimenting her on how smart she was. It was meant to be a joke but they each subconsciously drifted towards the idea.

7 years later here they are. Kate a retired pediatrician and Eric is a homeschool teacher. Kate is pregnant with twins. They're having a girl and a boy. Everything is going just the way it should.


End file.
